Wonderful Death
by Dev's Inferno
Summary: Nico is spiraling into a dark descent, and only a certain daughter of a titan can save him from himself.


**Wonderful Death**

" What in the name of Hades are you wearing?"

Nico looked up from his laptop to the son of Poseidon. The six foot five hero stared at his recently bought leather pants as if they were some ugly monster that arisen in the Hades cabin.

" What? Don't dig the leather's?" The Ghost king asked.

" All stay with the jeans and basketball shorts, thank you. But seriously. You can seriously like the way you look."

" They're for fighting, and the material is comfortable. I'm not doing it for a fashion statement."

" You'd never catch me in that."

" Thank the gods. You some how made leather jackets look lame last year."

Percy snorted, " bite me Angelo."

_I wish_, Nico thought.

The simple thought made him wince. Sitting up he adjusted his pillow to keep him comfortable. Reaching into his pockets, his took out his pack of Newport and helped himself to a cig. Taking a deep inhale, he felt Percy's eyes on him, but didn't bother looking at him. He could already tell the disapproving look in his cousins eye. Nico merely turned his attention back to his laptop and scrolled through a his playlist on Itunes.

He reminded himself that Percy was in a happy relationship with one blonde headed daughter of Athena. So the little, whatever-the-fuck he was feeling from the guy five feet away from him was a no-no.

Ever since the war with the Giants ended, he grew closer to Percy and Jason than he'd ever done anyone else. Even Bianca. The bastard son of Poseidon had convinced him to come back to camp, to rejoin the world of man once again. And like the love struck obedient little bitch that he was, he easily allowed Percy to bring him.

Over those little years the Sons of the big three had been on many adventures together. Fought the deadliest of monsters together, gotten drunk together, and bleed for each other. They had gotten close without Nico even noticing, and sometimes it scared the shit out of him. Other times it pissed him the fuck off.

Percy knew about his dirty little secret. For everything he was, Percy wasn't blind, and he could always read someone like a book. They were best friends after all, so Percy read him better than anyone could ever. Annabeth knew because she wasn't stupid. And Jason had known from the jump. The others had known because no one could keep a secret for shit, even if they swore on the river Styx.

And you know the fucked up part? Everyone was okay with it.

He wasn't. Nico was far from okay. Most days he wanted to bang his head against the hardest Stygian metals, so the mental suffocation loosened a bit.

" Sock drawer," Nico said after a while. Percy gave him a confused look but went over to the dresser any way. Watching the sea prince from the comer of his eye, he cursed himself for the perverted thoughts that popped into his head.

Percy grabbed a box out of the drawer with his name on it. The box was black and the sizes of his palm. Opening it, the hero gasped. "Nico..." he said breathless. Percy took the pen out of the book, clicked it and it became a sword. Again with the gasping.

" Sweet...Jesus..." The sword had a hilt the color of the Caribbean sea, and the blade was a shinning black with electric blue patterns on it. " Its beautiful... Freaking beautiful Nico."

" Thanks," Nico exhaled. " I got it done easy."

Sea green eyes met midnight black. " You made these? For me?"

" Yeah. Spent time at Hephaestus's to get them done." Closing his lap top he got up from the bed, " It's no big deal."

" Nico, man. Thank you."

" Whatever man." Leaning against his desk, the Ghost king watched the sea prince test the thing out. In reality it had taken five days to make the damn thing. Even with ADHD Nico pored all his focus into it. He worked until his back strained and his eyes burned. Barely eating, and only showering after he'd finished the job. It had to be perfect. As great as the hero who would wield it.

Nico still didn't think it was perfect.

Percy made a slash. " Gods, the grip his amazing. And the weight... It weights practically nothing. For the love of Olympus feel this thing... Perfection. Its too perfect."

The praise made his heart flutter, and pleased him much more than it should. In turn it pissed him off, making Nico want to hit something for this feeling he was getting. " Whatever man its nothing."

" No. Its not Nico."

" Its just a sword dude-"

" Its not _just_ a sword Nico-"

" Well fuck your way of think then." It had came out testy, with half a snarl. Then the room went quiet. No comeback or smart ass remark. Nico looked at him.

Oh fuck. Percy was standing right in front of him, his sea green eyes dark with a knowledge Nico wished the guy didn't have.

The son of Hades dropped his stare to his cig. "Whatever, Hero, its just a sword."

The black tip of the sword slid under Nico's chin and angled his head up. As he was forced to meet Percy's stare, Nico's body tensed. Then trembled. With the weapon linking them, Percy said, "It's beautiful."

Nico closed his eyes despite himself. The he moved his head from over the blade, to the side so the sharp sides caressed his cheek. He snaked his tongue out and ran it over the blade. Ignoring the flare of pain as the black Stygian bit into his tongue. The sweet metallic tang of blood filled his mouth, mixing with the already taste of his cig, making a sort of bitter poisonous ambrosia taste in his mouth. It was all he could do to hold back the moan that wanted to escape.

" Nico," Said Percy. His voice musically husky, quiet yet loud like waves hitting a shore.

" Leave me alone."

"_ Look at me Nico._" The words were spoken in Greek. The order- much against his will- made Nico comply. The obedience disgusted him. What was he Percy's bitch? But gods, that brought all kinds of images into his head, making the notion sound not to bad. The ghost king study the male before him's face. With each year that had past, The sea prince only became more and more beautiful.

" I am just thanking you. That's it." Percy removed the blade, turning it back into a pen a sliding it into his pocket. Nico could only stand there and nod like an effing idiot. Gods he was getting sick of this damn camp. The object of his desire always being waved in front of him daily- something he can't have and shouldn't want- was killing him constantly.

Grabbing his favorite leather off the coat rack by his bed, he brushed past Percy without a word. Neither said anything. Percy knew what he was about to do so he kept silent, thankfully.

Going to the nearest shadow, Nico slid in and shadow traveled out of camp.

The darkness of it was lovely. Oh so peaceful. As speed and darkness became all, Nico hit a state of mental nirvana. A part of him wanted to be lost in the darkness. Swallowed whole to never see light again. Let the speed peel the skin from his body, and rip the flesh from his bones. Eat away till there was nothing. His vivid dark thoughts manage to give the son of Hades a major hard on.

_Twisted fuck._

Appearing in downtown Manhattan in the back ally of his favorite club, Nico walked ahead of the huge line the pilled up in the front, greeted the bouncer, who let him in no problem. Booze, sweat, air fresheners, and hard heavy metal booming across the room. Yup, this was his hunting ground. He scanned the dance floor for pray. A sea of bodies, cladded in leather, piercings and tattoos.

Tucking a strand of hair back he walked into the sea. As soon as he was a foot away from the regular mortals they all looked in his direction, feeling the death he emitted yet not understanding it. Their instincts telling them he was a force to not be messed with. Like Moses and the sea, Nico divided the crowd in two. Many looking at him with fear and lust.

And standing at six foot six decked in all black, with eyes an unnatural color, and skin as white as a skeleton, Nico knew they feared him. And he loved every second. First things first, he needed alcohol in his system. The bartender knew what he liked and poured the ghost king three shots of goose. He downed them quickly and put a bill down.

He spotted three girls looking at him, when they cough him looking back they giggled.

Yeah, whatever.

Closing his eyes Nico let the music take his mind. And good, they played a song that he liked.

_-You need wings fo fly_

_You need someone_

_To take your place_

_When you are gone_

_Is the beginning of the end_

_You know nothing last forever_

_A beginning of a trend_

_You need someone there to care for you_

_Is the beginning of the end_

_I don´t think you understand_

_Just a beginning of a flatline_

_Together_

_1-800-SUICIDE  
_

_Or maybe Doctor Online could help you die  
_

_You need wings fo fly  
_

_You need someone-_

" Um, excuse me." Nico opened his eyes to see one of the girls had came up to him. She looked at him nervously, but the lust was plain in her eyes. Nico knew where this was going, so he'd chat her up and then take her to the back. " Hi, my name_ blah blah blah. _We think your_ blah blah blah. Blah blah blah, talk talk talk."_

He said a few words, she said more words, and bada bing, bada boom. They were heading back to her place, with the other two girls cheering her on. She had a nice little apartment. High paying job most likely.

" You want something to drink? Or we could-" Nico shut her up by kissing her hard. Whats her face moaned and let him take her. In no time he had her lower body stripped bare, not bothering with looking for a bedroom, he put her on the kitchen counter. With his left hand he found her sex and teased her up until she was drooling at the mouth and begging for him.

Unzipping, he took his manhood out from his cage. He positioned himself at her entrance, but did not go in. He wanted her to beg more.

" Do you want my cock?"

" Oh God yes! Please! Give it to me baby, make me come. Please!" Had he been some other male, the words would have made him felt like a king or some shit.

He felt nothing.

The thrust felt automatic, like he was a machine with a setting he was adjusted to. Ten trust in he already lost interest, but he wasn't one to disappoint. So he took this girl rough. Fucking her until her eyes were in the back of her head.

" Oh, my fucking _God_-"

Going by the sharp intake of breath, the cursing that followed, and those pulses that gripped Nico's cock, she had an orgasm. The half shocked look on her face told him it was her first one. No big shock. Many females had lots of sex without reach an orgasm themselves. Until, they met him.

When the female learned how to properly breath, there was more praising he cared little for. " That was amazing. You are a god."

She was half right. " You to baby girl. You to."

Liar.

He took her three more times that night. She orgasmed four more times. Nico didn't even once. Funny how women never realized that they too, like the opposite gender, can suck in the sack. But whatever, they were good for only one thing. Even then they were bad at it.

But whatever.

Who gives a fuck.


End file.
